Something to Dance For/TTYLXOX (Mash-Up)
Something to Dance For/TTYLXOX - to mash-up piosenek Something to Dance For Zendayi i TTYLXOX Belli Thorne i znajduje się na ścieżce dźwiękowej drugiego sezonu - Shake It Up: Live 2 Dance. Teledysk miał swoją premierę 9 marca 2012. Piosenka zaczyna się od Something to Dance For, a potem TTYLXOX poprzez efekt tremolo. Na koniec, szybkość piosenki TTYLXOX wzrosła. Odbiór Zyskała pozytywny odbiór wśród młodej publiczności. Teledysk był numerem 1 na listach przebojów w Stanach Zjednoczonych na iTunes. Dialog (w sprawie piosenki) Bella i Zendaya rozmawiają z DJ'em w klubie nocnych. :Bella: Hey, Cole! You have to play Zendaya's song, it's amazing! :Zendaya: No, no, no! You have to play Bella's song, it's amazing! :DJ Cole: How 'bout I play both songs, and then I mash 'em together? :'Zendaya: '''I like you! :'Bella: 'Alright, then! Do that! :'Zendaya: 'Hey. ''Bella i Zendaya dają mu swoje iPody Muzyka się zaczyna Tekst A dream like this, not something you wish for A dream like this, not something you ask for When it's a gift worth taking a chance for Then this is something you dance for (dance for) This is something you dance for There's a moment when you look to decide Who will fall, who will survive That's the moment when you find it inside On the line, this is your time And it's all I want And it's all I do A dream like this, not something you wish for A dream like this, not something you ask for When it's a gift worth taking a chance for Then this is something you dance for A dream like this, not something you wish for A dream like this, not something you ask for When it's a gift worth taking a chance for Then this is something you dance for... Be, be, be my BFF 'Cause IDK what's coming next And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX C'mon! Be, be, be my BFF (haha...) 'Cause IDK what's coming next And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX Show up in the same dress We don't know who wore it best Not make a big deal Act like it's a new trend Look good when we go 'round here Try on these boots, I found This boy who said you're sweet He's got a best friend! (Think you'll always be mine...) Be, be, be my BFF 'Cause IDK what's coming next And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX Be, be, be my BFF 'Cause IDK what's coming next And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX! XOX, XOX, XOX, XOX… XOX! This, not something you wish for // Be, be, be my BFF, ‘cause IDK what’s comin’ next A dream like this, not something you ask for // And I’ll be LMHO with the rest, so TTYLXOX When it's a gift worth taking a chance for // Be, be, be my BFF, ‘cause IDK what’s comin’ next Then this is something you dance for // And I’ll be LMHO with the rest, so TTYLXOX A dream like this, not something you wish for // Be, be, be my BFF, ‘cause IDK what’s comin’ next A dream like this, not something you ask for // And I’ll be LMHO with the rest, so TTYLXOX When it's a gift worth taking a chance for // Be, be, be my BFF, ‘cause IDK what’s comin’ next Then this is something you dance for // And I’ll be LMHO with the rest, so TTYLXOX Kategoria:Piosenki